This invention is related to apparatus for simulating falling snowflakes by disposing a spherical body covered with a plurality of planar reflective small surfaces, in the path of light rays reflected in a mirror. The angle of the mirror with respect to the spherical body can be adjusted in order to adjust the path of the simulated falling snowflakes.
A rotating sphere covered with small reflecting mirror surfaces in the path of light rays to project image patterns simulating falling snowflakes was disclosed in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,145,228 issued Nov. 14, 2000 for xe2x80x9cApparatus for Simulating Falling Snowflakesxe2x80x9d. The light source was mounted on a stake inserted in the ground an adjusted distance from the rotating body.
The present invention represents an improvement over my prior invention by housing both the light source and a mirror in a portable housing. The mirror is mounted in the housing and reflects the light rays from the light source toward the rotating sphere. The path of the descending simulated snowflakes is adjusted by adjusting the angle of the mirror surface with respect to the sphere. In the preferred embodiment, the mirror can be adjusted about a first axis that is parallel to the axis of rotation of the sphere, and a second axis that lies in a plane disposed at right angles to the axis of the sphere body. By making minor mirror adjustments, the user can change the path of motion of the simulated snowflakes. Further, the entire apparatus can be carried and stored within the housing.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become readily apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention pertains upon reference to the following detailed description.